attirance
by Vio-lu
Summary: Après hades, les saints d'or sont résucité avec leur cosmos. Des couples se forment et la jalousie gagne l'un des chevalie qui jure d'avoir son amour à ses coté....
1. Chapter 1

Attirance1 : les termes.

Un mois…  
Un mois !  
Un mois ?  
Seulement ?  
Evidemment, le temps passe tellement vite...Non pas que mes journées ne soient pas extrêmement remplies?  
Matin :..euh… dormir !  
Ben oui, nous sommes au repos: Plus de guerre. Dommage ?  
Non !Au moins, je peux faire la grasse matinée…  
Midi : repas  
Après midi : entraînement  
J'aime mon corps ! J'aime qu'il soit au meilleur niveau…pour _lui. _

Et voilà: Je repense encore à _lui._  
Il me torture l'esprit, mais pourtant j'ai le cœur léger quand il est là …comme si, plus rien n'existait à part_ lui._  
Et je peux rester des heures entières à penser à lui, des heures entières à fermer les yeux et à dessiner son visage, ses cheveux, son corps…

C'est une sensation assez bizarre.  
Je suis torturé par mon esprit qui ne cesse de me crier « dis-lui ! Saute-lui dessus ! Dis-lui ! »

Pourtant je ne le fais pas. Mon cœur m'en empêche…  
Et c'est bien la première fois que je l'écoute...   
Pour_ lui,_ j'ai pris de bonnes résolutions.

Avant, j'étais un assassin sans pitié qui haïssait plus que tout autre chose l'Amour.  
Pour moi, ce sentiment égalait la faiblesse, et seule la force pouvait gouverner le Monde.  
Quand j'y pense, j'avais peur ! Peur de ce sentiment qui pouvait à tout moment me tomber dessus.  
Et c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai détesté. On me la d'ailleurs reproché…  
Alors que maintenant …c'est tout le contraire !  
L'amour me rend plus fort, pour _lui_, je ferais n'importe quoi ! 

_Tutut tutut tutut _  
-Hum ?  
Angelo sortit de sa transe pour regarder sa montre.  
15h46 m 37s.  
-30 jours et 3 heures !  
30 jours et 3 heures qu'il avait remarqué qu'il ne cessait de penser à _lui,_ qu'il rêvait de _lui _et dans des rêves pas très catholiques (hum hum…).  
30 jours et 3 heures qu'il se sentait enfin vivant, qu'il se sentait heureux !

C'est ce jour-là, le 20 mai, qu'il avait découvert qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était fou de lui, qu'il aurait tout fait, tout donné pour passer du temps avec lui ...pour l'embrasser...

Mais ! Eh oui, il y a un _'mais'! _Il y a toujours un _'mais' _dans une histoire d'amour:  
Il n'était pas le seul à avoir des vues sur ce « beautiful man ». Loin de là ! Rien qu'à Athènes, il devait avoir une petite trentaine de prétendants et prétendantes.

Parce que je ne vous explique pas la folie quand Milo, Saga, Aiolia, Shura, Aphrodite, Camus, lui et moi, (Tout a fait: même Camus! Il faut pas croire que c'est un glaçon! Après le combat, il _dégèle _vite…C'est vrai qu'au Sanctuaire, il a la réputation d'etre un chevalier froid voire un peu coincé...Wouahahahaha, rien que des connies! Il se dévoile réellement quand on va à Athènes, ou lui aussi a pas mal de gens à ses pieds.D'ailleurs, certains ont eu l'honneur de goûter à ses délices…) sortons pour aller faire un tour à Athènes; On a tous notre petit fan-club…  
Et de notre cote, c'est juste pour se distraire?  
Rien de bien méchant, de petites aventures sans lendemain...

Mais quand quelqu'un l'approche de trop près, alors là…je vois rouge !  
Pourtant, je me contiens…pour _lui._  
Après tout, il doit vivre sa vie ! Mais bon, pas trop quand même… 

Revenons à la folie quand les « Bad Boys » du Sanctuaire vont à Athènes.  
Il y en a plus d'un et d'une qui font une syncope, surtout quand on y va habillés «sex »...

Tient en pensant à ça ! Je me rappelle la première fois qu'on est allés en soirée.  
Quand moi, Milo, Aiolia, Shura, Aphrodite et Camus, on est alles le chercher dans son temple…  
_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!_   
Je vous dis pas le tableau!  
Saga et lui avec rien qu'une serviette autour de la taille, en train de se disputer pour savoir où était passé un débardeur noir, ou un truc dans le genre... Faut dire que j'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient, j'étais plutôt en train de mater le torse de Kanon...  
Je me rappelle encore précisément de mes pensées a ce moment là : _Waaaaaaaaaaaw ! THE torse, THE musculature, The jambes…connerie de serviette! _  
Vous imaginez la tête ? Enfin, vous auriez fait la même que la mienne, si vous vous aviez vu Saga et Kanon au milieu de la salle à manger, à poil avec seulement une _(connerie de) _serviette qui descend jusqu'aux genoux!  
Vous aussi, vous vous seriez sentis tout chauds avec le pantalon qui se serre au niveau de l'entre-jambe !  
Houla, ca me fait encore de l'effet !

-Angelo ?  
-Hum ?  
-Whoua, toi, tu nous reviens de loin !  
-Déso, Aph', tu veux ?  
-Ben, on devait aller aux thermes pour rejoindre Mu, Aldé, Sag' et Kan', Aiolia, Shak', Aiolos, Mimi, Shushu, Cam'?  
-Ah oui, votre _beauty party _?  
-Pfffffffffffff, t'es bête ! On va juste aux thermes!  
-Pareil ! En plus j'aime pas les thermes !  
-Pssssss, pas de discutions ! Allez, hop !  
-Mouais, mouais, n'empêche que j'aime pas les thermes !

Et c'est sur ce « j'aime pas les termes » que commença leur dure et longue montée des marches.  
Après 10 minutes ( ben oui, y sont pas chevaliers pour rien !), ils arrivèrent enfin aux thermes.

-J'espère que t'es pas pudique, Ang' !  
-Moi ? Pudique ? Hahahahahaha, t'es un petit drôle toi !   
-Ben, on sait jamais ! Au fait avant d'entrer, j'ai une petite question...  
-Ah, je me disais aussi que t'étais bien silencieux et bizarre pendant la montée des marches...  
-Tu l'aimes ?  
-Hein ?  
-Tu l'aimes ?  
-De quoi tu me parles ?  
-Ben de Kanon ?  
Angelo regarda attentivement Aph' dans les yeux. Le dénommé (surnommé) Aph' fut surpris de voir la tendresse mélangée à la passion, bouillonner dans les yeux d'Angélo .   
-…Oui… comment tu as deviné ?  
-Ben je me pose des questions depuis l'épisode de Saga et Kanon dans la salle à manger... T'aurais vu ta tête…et puis tu nous démolis littéralement quand il est à l'entraînement…  
-Qui d'autre le sait?  
-Je sais pas…

Ils entrèrent dans les termes.

-Ah, quand même !  
-Déso Kanon, c'est pas ma faute s'il habite au quatrième temple… c'est long à marcher !  
Le spectacle qu'Angelo et Aphrodite avaient devant les yeux était plus que …_excitant. _  
Le pauvre Angelo qui sentait son pantalon rétrécir décida d'aller se changer directement…et de se calmer par la même occasion (ben oui, voir 10 chevaliers à poil dans l'eau, c'est…éblouissant ?)  
Il avait vu (une fois de plus) le torse de Kanon _(nondidju de saloperie d'eau !)_.

Un fois pret, Il entra dans l'eau chaude et alla s'installer entre Shushu et Aph' tout en lançant des regards à l'objet de ses désirs…  
Plus il le regardait, plus il avait envie d'aller lui laver le dos (et plus bas, si affinités !)  
Après un moment, Aph' alla retrouver Mu avec qui il commença à parler.

-Euh…Angelo ?  
-Hum …  
-Je suis au courant pour Kanon  
-QUOI ?  
-Chut, arrête de crier ! C'est pas dramatique, tu sais, on est amis?…  
-Oui, ben n'empêche ! C'est Aph' qui te l'a dit ?  
-…   
-Alors ?  
-…   
Bien, j'en conclus que oui !  
-…   
-Excuse-moi une petite minute, le temps d'aller noyer ce traitre d'Aph' ! 

Et il plongea, attrapa Aph' par la cheville et l'attira vers lui.  
Mu, qui était en train de discuter tranquillement avec Aphrodite, fut tellement surpris de voir Aphrodite plonger si subitement qu'il se renversa dans l'eau et éclaboussa, par la même occasion, Milo et Camus. Qui bien évidemment répliquèrent en l'aspergeant,…  
Il n'avait pas fallu plus de 2 minutes pour que les thermes ressemblent à un véritable terrain de jeux pour grands !  
Dans toute l'histoire du Sanctuaire, jamais il n'y avait eu de bataille d'eau aussi… bien _arrosée._

Aph' courait après Ang'  
Mimi courait après Kan'  
Et ce qui devait arriver arriva !  
Angelo et Kanon se bousculèrent, tombèrent dans l' eau et s'embrassèrent dans la mêlée de leurs mouvements.

Rouge comme des pivoines, ils remontèrent à la surface où les attendaient Aph' et Mimi qui avaient des yeux de la taille de soucoupes volantes.

-Aph'   
-Mimi ?  
-T'as vu ce que j'ai vu ?  
-Oui… si c'est ce que j'ai vu !  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ?  
-Oh Shak' ! Ben, il se sont lamentablement cartonnés dans la piscine et il se sont...  
-Aph' ! Aide moi à remonter  
-Embrassés…   
-Aph'   
Kanon sorti de l'eau et aida Angelo a remonter

-C'était pas désagréable…faudra recommencer...  
Les paroles de Kanon n'avaient été qu'un murmure, pourtant Angélo et Shakka avaient entendu comme s'il avait hurlé.  
-Quoi ?  
-Hein ?Euh...rien!

Shakka jetta un regard noir à Angelo qui était trop occupé à penser au murmure de Kanon pour se soucier des regards qu'on lui jetait.  
Aphrodite, qui avait par contre remarqué le regard de Shakka, s'approcha d'Angelo.

-Angelo ? On y va...  
-…   
-Angelo ? Reste parmi nous !  
-…   
-Allô la Lune, ici la Terre !  
-Hein ? Euh ? Quoi ?  
-On y va?  
-Huh…oui   
-Bon les gars, on y va !  
-Minute papillon !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu sais pas ou est passé Kanon?  
-Déso, Saga, mais j'en ai aucune idée !  
-Il vient de partir.  
-Ok, merci Angelo !

Aphrodite et Angelo se rhabillèrent en vitesse.

-T'as vu le regard de Shakka ?  
-Non, pourquoi ? Il avait quoi ?  
-Si tu veux mon avis, il a aussi des vues sur ton « beautiful man ! »  
-HEIN ? Attend qu'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?  
-Shakka aime Kanon !  
-…   
-Angelo ? Ça va ? T'es tout blanc !  
-…Ah oui, de la concurrence ? Là, je vais le…_dégommer !_   
-J'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça !  
-Au fait, comment tu l'as appelé ?  
-Euh… « beautiful man ! » C'est pas comme ça que tu l'appelles?  
-Si, comment tu le sais ?  
-Ben parfois, tu penses à haute voix…  
-Oh, d'accord, faudra que je fasse attention. Au fait comment ça se fait que vous étiez tous la-haut alors que j'en ai pas vu passer un par chez moi?  
-…   
-Alors ?  
-…ben…euh…Mu était chez Camus pour lui…euh…rendre des livres de …hem…philosophie, Aldébaran, ben …chez moi car il a …commencé la botanique et… il veut commencer à élever des …hum…cactus. Saga et Kanon étaient chez Milo pour…parler…je suppose?  
-Mouais... 

Angelo était pas du tout convaincu, surtout vu le ton hésitant d'Aph' et son soupir de soulagement quand il avait dit « mouais ». En fait, il avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose depuis une petite semaine...  
Ils allèrent se promener à travers le Sanctuaire et rentrèrent le soir.

_Tutut tutut tutut _  
21h46 m 37 s.  
-30 jours et 9 heures…

Angelo regarda les étoiles, la constellation du Cancer et celles des Gémeaux brillait de mille feux.  
Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres en espérant retrouver la sensation qui lui avait traversé le corps, espérant retrouver la fraîcheur et le goût un peu salé des lèvres de Kanon.

-Kanon…tu es à moi. Pas à Shakka, pas aux autres d'Athènes. A moi ! Comme moi, je suis à toi.

_Finalement je crois que j'aime bien les thermes... __  
_  
...suite (Attirance 2)


	2. Chapter 2

**Attirance 2 : joyeux anniversaire.**

- T'as été convaincant au moins?  
- Ben…il m'a répondu « mouais ».  
- Donc... non!  
- Kanon! Aph' a fait de son mieux!  
- Mouais…  
- Voila, il faisait exactement la même tête!  
- Ah! Tu vois! Il est pas convaincu!  
- ...Mais, dis! Si tu trouves que je l'ai pas convaincu, t'as qu'à y aller! Toi, je suis sur qu'il t'écoutera! N'est ce pas Mimi?  
- Ah là c'est sur! Hihihi  
- Hahaha  
- Eh oh, on peut savoir pourquoi vous ricanez?  
- Bien sur, Saga! Eh bien, figure-toi que pendant la bataille d'eau, ils se sont...  
- Milo! Tu dis encore un mot et je t'expulse dans une autre dimension!Ca vaut pour toi aussi Aph'!  
- Gloups... on se tait!  
- Bon, revenons à nos moutons! Tout est prêt?  
- Kanon, ne change pas de sujet! Il y en a d'autres que ça intéresse!  
- Camus…t'y mets pas non plus!  
- Milo, Aph', vous êtes contents? Vous me mettez toujours dans la mer!  
- Rooooooooooh! Nous?  
- Bon, tout est prêt! Donc c'est ce soir?  
- Shakka! Tu es du côté de Kanon ou du notre?  
- T'as envie de savoir?  
- Non.  
- Pfffffff, t'es drôle!  
- Bon, tout est prêt, c'est pour ce soir!  
- Kanon?  
- Quoi encore?  
- Tu iras le chercher et tu l'amèneras jusqu'ici à 22h.   
- Ok!

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la journée du 24 juin. Jour qui allait marquer la vie de plusieur chevaliers.  
Chacun à ses petites occupations, la journée passa seconde après seconde, minute après minute, heure après heure.

Temple du Poisson :

- Aph'?  
- Mimi?  
- Tu sais quoi?  
- Non, mais je vais pas tarder à le savoir!  
- Shakka…  
- Quoi?  
- Il est…  
- Quoi?  
- Hahaha  
- Quoi? Arrête de te marrer!  
- Hahahaha, ben je l'ai surpris à faire…hahahahahahahahaha   
Hilare rien qu'en y repensant, Mimi s'écroula lamentablement par terre où il recommença à pleurer de rire.  
- Mimi? Houhou? Reste avec moi!  
- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
- Arrête de rire! Et dis-moi pourquoi tu ris!Allez zou, la suite!   
Milo se remit plus ou moins de ses émotions et se rassit sur sa chaise, encore secoué par le fou-rire.  
- Ben, je suis arrivé chez lui avec Camus qui devait lui demander un livre sur je sais plus quoi…hihihi…et Camus a entendu du bruit venant de la chambre…  
- Oui? Ensuite?  
- Ben on a été voir…hahahahahahahahaha…et devine ce qu'on a vu?  
- Euh…il était en train de s'épiler?  
- Non, il était en train de se…hahahahahahahahaha bran…whahahahahahahahahahahaha…ler...  
- Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas bien compris…je crois…   
- Shakka de la Vierge, l'Intouchable, le Puissant, le Coincé, enfin le n'importe quoi sauf _ça_ était en train de se …hahahahahhahahahahahaha…  
- Mimi! Respire bien …voila …je t'écoute!  
- Il était en train de se …branler!  
-...   
- En pensant à Kanon!  
-...Shakka?   
- Oui!  
- La Vierge?Le censé puceau?  
- Oui!  
- Noooooooon?  
- Si!  
- J'arrive meme pas a imaginer!  
- Comme quoi la Vierge n'est plus si _vierge_!-Ou si intouchable!  
Mimi et Aph' se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.  
- Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
- Bon, restons sérieux deux minutes!…hahahahahahaha…ça arrive à tout le monde!  
- Non, attend je t'ai pas raconté la meilleure! Le pire, c'est quand il a gueulé son nom! Je te dis pas sa tête quand il nous a vus moi et Camus!  
- Rooooooooh, le pauvre...  
- Alors, c'est là que Camus à commencé à rire… et ben, j'ai pas pu résister, j'ai éclaté de rire aussi... Attends, je te refais sa tête!  
_(Alors là, vous imaginez la tête que vous auriez si on vous surprenait à faire des choses tout(es) seul(es), des choses pas très catholiques... vous imaginez votre tête et c'est exactement la même en 100 fois pire!) _  
- A ce point là?  
- Rouge, mais rouge. Non pire que rouge pivoine...presque bordeau!  
- Tu sais quoi?  
- Quoi?  
- Kanon a son petit fan club!  
- Ah? Et puis- je être mis au courant des noms de mes fans?  
Milo et Aphrodite tournèrent très lentement la tête pour se retrouver face à Kanon qui ne demandait qu'à savoir les prénoms de ses fans.  
... gros silence...  
- Alors?  
... regros silence...  
- Mais encore?  
... re-re gros silence...  
- Ah, Kanon, quel bon vent t'amène?  
- Euh…je voulais savoir un truc mais maintenant c'est deux trucs que je veux savoir…  
Milo et Aphrodite se regardèrent, un peu embarrassés, et commencèrent à rire, un rire forcé…  
- Euh... Eh oh! Restez parmi nous!  
Après quelque tentative de Kanon pour que ses deux compères reprennent leurs esprits, il laissa tomber un:  
- Je reviendrai plus tard pour redemander leurs noms!  
Et il partit, non sans un dernier:  
- Vous êtes surs de ne rien vouloir me dire?

- Ouffffffffff, j'ai cru qu'on allait y passer!  
- Mimi, t'es sur qu'il est parti?  
- Oui! Il est quelle heure?  
- 18h37  
- Bon, je te quitte  
- Tu vas déjà t'habiller?  
- Ben, je vais draguer moi!  
- Aaaaaaaaaaah oui, tu _lui _as toujours pas dit?  
- Ben non, mais ça va pas tarder!  
- Bonne merde!  
Et c'est sur ces mots que Milo disparut pour aller s'habiller.

Temple des Gémeaux :

- Kanon!  
- Quoi?  
- Sors de la salle de bain! Ça fait 2 heures que tu la squattes!   
- Il est quelle heure?  
- 20h30  
- Ben, je peux encore rester ½ heure  
- Rhoooh, là mon gars, tu rêves éveillé!  
- Ben, défonce la porte si tu veux l'avoir!  
Et la porte vola en éclat, laissant Kanon bouche bée.  
- T'as cassé la porte…  
- C'est toi qui m'as dit de le faire!  
- Mais, mais, mais…t'était pas censé le faire!  
- Tant pis pour toi, maintenant: OUSTE!  
- Non!  
- J'ai dit: O-U-S-T-E!  
- Non!  
- Tu y va comme ça?  
- Oui…j'aime pas ce sourire  
- ... Qu'est ce que tu as fait avec Angelo?  
- Arrête!  
- Non! Qu'as-tu fais avec Angelo?  
- TAIS-TOI!  
- Qu'as tu fais avec Angelo!  
- C'est bon, t'as gagné! Je me casse de la salle de bain!   
Saga, une fois seul dans la salle de bain et devant son miroir, fit le V de la Victoire.  
- Saga 1, Kanon 0! Je suis le meilleur!  
- TA GUEU j'entends!  
- Oups…

21h38, Kanon, Temple du Cancer :

- C'est honteux! Une honte! Personne, même pas Aph'…  
Cela faisait depuis le matin qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante à cause de cette conrie!  
Toc toc toc…  
- Euh…Angelo?  
_Cette voix…Kanon? Ici? Je rêve? _  
- Oui?  
Kanon ouvrit la porte, rentra dans la pièce, et se retourna pour la fermer.  
_Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh, il a mis un jean moulant! Rooh, les fesses, miam miam…Angelo: DU CALME!_  
- Euh, on a un petit problème à la salle de réunion, tu peux venir?  
_Raaaaaaaaaah, cette voix! Ce corps! Waow! Il est méga sexy ce soir! Je me demande bien pourquoi , d'ailleurs? _  
- Ouais, j'arrive!  
Pendant les 8498564…455648…37 marches qu'ils leur restaient à grimper, il ne cessèrent de se lancer des regards tout en parlant de tout et de rien.  
Une fois devant la porte de la salle de réunion:  
- Euh, c'est quoi comme genre de problème?  
- Euh…je sais pas…ils m'ont juste envoyé te chercher!  
- Ok!  
Il rentra dans la pièce et

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ANGELO!

- Ben qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bordel?  
- Ben on est le 24 juin!  
- C'est à dire ton annif!  
- Euh, les gars, on est le 25, mon annif c'était hier…  
- Hein?  
- ...Attends, où est passé ce fichu calendrier?  
- ... sur le mur...  
Aph' alla voir le calendrier: 24 juin. Il se retourna et surprit le clin d'œil d'Angelo.  
- Oooooooooooooh, on a oublié d'avancer d'un jour….  
- ...  
- Euh, Angelo?  
- Hum? Aldé?  
- Désolé...  
Aldé venait de sortir de sa transe et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
- Tu rigolais?  
- Euh…oui!  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaah, Angelo!T'as pas honte de nous faire des frayeurs pareilles?  
- Put t'es fou? Arrête de ricaner!  
- Héhéhéhé…vous auriez vu vos têtes! Elles valaient de l'or!  
- Moi Shura, je réclame vengeance!  
- Vraiment? Et que proposes-tu?  
- Un discours!  
- T'as raison, un discours!  
Et tout le monde présent cria : UN DISCOURS! (au grand dam d'Angelo!)  
- Bon, ok! Bien, avant de commencer je voudrais juste dire à...   
- Sur la table!  
- Non, mais ça va pas?  
- SUR LA TABLE , SUR LA TABLE!  
- Ok, ok! Bon, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, je voudrais tout d'abord remercier Shushu et Aph' pour m'avoir foutu deux fois de suite dans la mere en me demandant de faire un discours et de le faire, en plus de ça, _sur une table_! Ensuite, ben... euh... grmbl... me demander de faire un discours, quelle idée de tordus, il n'y avait que vous pour me faire le coup! _(Shushu et Aph' avec un sourire gêné genre: Hé hé, ca va toi? On ne tape pas ses copains!)_ Ben merci!Heu, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire de discours, je trouve que ça fait roman à l'eau de rose.Merci à tous! C'est la première fois qu'on fait une fête en mon honneur! C'est très gentil de votre part! Euh... se gratte la tête en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire!... euh... ca me fait plaisir! Voila!

Et c'est sur ce « discours » très descriptif des sentiments d'Angelo, que commença la fête!  
On commença à manger, à boire, à parler, à draguer, à... Enfin, tout ce qu'on fait pendant une fête.   
Jusqu'au moment crucial: les cadeaux!  
_  
__(Les dialogues qui vont suivre sortent de la bouche d'alcoolos! Imaginez la tête, l'accent, et les voix qu'ils ont.) _

- Bon...Tu vois le tas là -bas? C'est tout pour toi...  
- Tout ça? Ooooooooooooooooooooh Shushu, t'es le meilleur!   
- Oui grand sourire d'alcoolo  
- Bon, je vais les ouvrir.  
Premier: Mû... Une... tronçonneuse! Le tout nouveau modèle! Ooooooooh depuis le temps que j'en rêvais!  
Deuxième: Aphrodite... raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah dans mes bras Aph'! Deux places pour aller voir Korn et Cradle of filth en concert!  
Troisième :Shura... put ca pèse! C'est quoi? Attention les yeux... Waaaaaaaaaaaow, une chaîne hi-fi!  
Quatrième : Shakka... tiens il m'a offert un cadeau... et c'est... de la peinture...

_(etc)__  
_  
Après avoir déballé tous ses cadeaux, Angelo alla faire un petit tour dehors, tout content.  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, de l'air frais…  
- Toi aussi, ca te fait du bien?  
- Ouais  
- T'es heureux avec tous les cadeaux que tu as eu?  
- A fond! Au fait, c'est toi ou Saga qui aimait bien Korn et Cradle of filth?  
- Moi! Je sais bien qu'on est frères, mais sur ce point là, on est super différents! Lui il est plutôt pop rock, classique,…  
- Ok, ben comme j'ai deux places pour aller les voir, tu veux venir avec moi?  
- Oh…ouais, veux bien!  
- Ouhla, tu tiens plus droit!  
- M'en fous, toi non plus...  
Etant complètement bourrés, ils commencèrent à se marrer.  
Puis après ce (pitoyable) fou-rire, ils se mirent à parler... et à se rapprocher... petit à petit... centimètre par centimètre... quand leurs coudes se touchèrent, Angelo et Kanon se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec une telle intensité que n'importe quelle personne les regardant, _en l'occurrence Shakka_, aurait pu sentir le courant passer.  
Ils rapprochèrent lentement leurs visages, et Angelo ne pouvant plus attendre fit les derniers centimètres le séparant de cette bouche si tentante, pour se retrouver en train d'embrasser la... main de Shakka!  
Ce qui eut un effet surprenant: Angelo ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Shakka (qui disaient: _Pas content, mais alors là, vraiment pas content!_)  
Il retira vite fait sa bouche en poussant un:

**-Aaaaaaaaah!****  
**  
... qui ameuta toute la bande (des joyeux loufoques!lol!) bientot occupée à suivre la scène avec attention.  
- Put Shakka, qu'est ce que tu fous?  
- Je t'empêche de salir cet être magnifique qu'est Kanon!  
- Pardon?  
- En clair, tu es de la mede qui ne mérite pas Kanon!

Ces paroles avaient frappé Angelo en pleine face. Il resta bouche bée, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs...  
Shakka profita de la surprise pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'estomac, suivi d'un autre dans la figure, pour terminer avec un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille. Angelo resta 2 secondes à terre pour finalement se relever et mettre son poing dans la figure de Shakka suivi d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac, et c'est comme ça que s'engagea un combat au corps à corps entre Angelo et Shakka... Où Angelo prit tres facilement l'avantage.  
Si Shakka avait une puissance de cosmos montrueuse, Angelo avait une puissance physique phénoménale.  
C'est ce que Shakka ne tarda pas à réaliser.  
Et c'est sous les yeux des autres chevaliers ébahis, qui comprirent un peu trop tard le plan qu'il avait en tête, qu'il posa une barrière d'énergie infranchissable.   
A ce moment-là, Angelo réalisa qu'il vivait peut-être ses derniers instants.  
Shakka se concentra.  
-Kanon est à moi! Comment as-tu osé le toucher de tes mains impures?  
Angelo ne dit rien face à cette remarque, mais plissa juste les yeux.   
-Tu es un monstre! Tu n'as d'humain que l'apparence! Tu es un assassin sans pitié, tu n'as pas d'âme! Mais en as-tu jamais eu une? Je suppose que oui, mais ça devait être celle de Satan! Tu crois avoir changé... avoir pris de bonnes résolutions, mais personne ne change!Tu ne mérites meme pas d'exister! Si tu existes, c'est pour souffrir TOI, pas moi, pas nous, TOI! Rien qu'en nous parlant, tu craches ton venin, tu nous empoisonnes la vie! Tu devrais mourir, au moins tu arrêterais de nous pourrir l'existence!

Les paroles de Shakka atteignirent le cœur d'Angelo. La lueur habituellement vivace dans ses yeux, laissa transparaître la douleur qu'il éprouvait après les mots de Shakka. Et cela toucha tous les chevaliers.  
Bien sur, Angelo n'était pas un ange, bien sur qu'il avait commis des actes atroces, mais il travaillait pour expier ses crimes comme bon nombre d'entre eux. Tous savaient qu'Angelo avait eu du mal à se pardonner ses crimes, alors il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de Shakka pour remettre tout cela sur le tapis! Loin de là!

Et c'est peut-être ca qui poussa Kanon et d'autres chevalier à la colère.

- Et tu crois quoi? Que moi, Kanon des Gémeaux, ex-Marinas du Dragon des Mers qui ai poussé mon propre frère jumeau à commettre des crimes, je suis un Saint? Si Angelo est un monstre, alors moi je suis pire que toutes les horreurs du Monde réunies! J'ai trompé Athéna, mon frère, ma foi, mon cœur et les personnes qui croyaient en moi! J'ai manipulé Poséidon et provoqué des milliers de morts!  
- Kanon...  
- Angelo... Les paroles de Shakka ne doivent pas t'atteindre car elles sont fausses!

Kanon qui était maintenant de très mauvaise humeur, se retourna vers Shakka. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la colère, la déception et la haine qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de la Vierge.

- Avoue Shakka! Tu aimes te sentir au-dessus des autres, leur être supérieur! Tu représentes pour beaucoup de gens l'être le moins humain qui existe! S'il y a un monstre entre vous deux, ce n'est certainement pas Angelo, c'est toi! Tu as passé ta vie à te croire le maître partout où tu allais! Tu croyais faire le bien en tuant des personnes faibles tout en leur disant qu'au moins elles ne souffriraient pas inutilement, mais ton devoir etait de protéger ces personnes! Tu ne faisais pas le Bien, mais le Mal! Tu étais comme moi! Dévoré de l'intérieur par un mal qu'on appelle puissance, tu voulais devenir puissant! Et tu croyais qu'en tuant les personnes faibles tu deviendrais puissant! Tu te crois la réincarnation du Bouddha? Ne me fais pas rire, le Bouddha est généreux et bon, toi tu es tout le contraire! Tout ce à quoi tu es parvenu, c'est à te faire détester par la plupart des chevaliers!Ton indifférence face aux évènements fait de toi un être inhumain! Tu as comme lui, comme moi, tué des hommes, des femmes et des enfants!Tu es pareil que nous... tu es un monstre.

Si les paroles de la Vierge avaient blessé le cœur d'Angelo, celle de Kanon venaient de tuer l'âme de Shakka.  
Suite à ces paroles, ce dernier enleva la barrière d'énergie et se transporta dans son temple.

- Ben on peut dire qu'il a fait foirer mon annif... Je rentre.  
- Je te raccompagne.  
- Merci Kanon  
Le voyage vers le temple du Cancer se fit en silence jusqu'au moment où ils rentrèrent dans le temple d'Angelo.

- Kanon?  
- Quoi?  
- Merci... pour ce que tu as dit...

Pour toute réponse, Kanon lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ce qui fit fondre le cœur d'Angelo.

Ils se rapprochèrent lentement puis, enfin, leur bouche se soudèrent.  
Leur premier baiser était tendre, puis devint de plus en plus fougueux et profond, pour finir en baiser passionné...

Angelo passa une main dans la masse de cheveux turquoise de Kanon. Il s'étonna de leur douceur. C'était une véritable rivière de cheveux qui coulait sur les épaules et jusqu'aux reins de Kanon. Ils étaient doux, beaux et soyeux. Angelo pourrait passer des heures à les caresser, à passer ses doigts dedans juste pour le plaisir de les sentir couler entre ses doigts. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ce torrent de cheveux était fascinant.

Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres, mais seulement de quelques centimètres.  
- J'ai tellement attendu ce moment…  
- ... moi aussi...  
Leurs souffles se rencontraient, se mélangeait. A ce moment précis, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, saisissant chaque pensée de l'autre.  
L'haleine de Kanon s'étendait sur les lèvres d'Angelo, ce qui avait quelque chose de très... ennivrant, excitant...  
Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Chaque battement était destiné à l'autre.  
Puis Angelo rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Kanon, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci il fut étonné par la douceur de celles-ci, et retrouva cette saveur un peu salée qu'il adorait.  
Angelo ne pouvait plus se passer des lèvres de Kanon.  
Il passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de son futur amant, pour le coller contre lui.  
De sa main droite, il était occupé à caresser ses cheveux magnifiques.  
Doucement, il défit la chemise de Kanon... Chaque bouton défait, chaque parcelle de peau découverte attisait encore plus leur désir.  
Kanon s'était lui aussi attaqué au t-shirt d'Angelo. Il passa ses mains sous le tissu, caressant au passage chaque muscle. Kanon enleva le haut d'Angelo.  
Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour se contempler.  
- Tu as un torse... magnifique...  
- Je peux dire la même chose du tien!  
Puis ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, explorant chaque partie de la bouche de leur compagnon, renouvelant l'expérience encore et encore.  
Les mains d'Angelo descendirent dans le dos de Kanon, longeant sa colonne vertébrale pour se retrouver confrontées à un obstacle: le pantalon. Il fit le détour par les hanches pour ouvrir son pantalon bouton par bouton.  
Kanon se retrouva en caleçon, dont Angelo le débarrassa bien vite!  
Il put enfin contempler l'objet de ses rêves, entièrement dénudé.  
Muscles développés mais proportionnés, peau pâle et nacrée...  
Angelo resta bouche bée devant telle vision.  
Kanon rayonnait littéralement, quelques mèches retombaient sur son torse musclé, parfait.  
Ses jambes, longues et magnifiquement galbées, étaient comme tout le reste, renversantes.  
-... Tu es... splendide...  
Kanon rougit malgré lui face à l'admiration dont faisait preuve Angelo à son égard, bien qu'il appréciat l'attention d'Angelo.  
Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il se sentait aimé...  
Kanon détacha chaque bouton du pantalon d'Angelo, se rapprochant un peu plus du moment crucial, celui qu'il attendait depuis... depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu en rentrant de l'Hadès.  
C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait genou à terre face a un homme autre qu'un dieu. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille pour quiconque d'autre. Il avait trop de fierté pour ça. Mais avec Angelo c'était différent... Ils étaient si semblables.  
Mais il se sentait aussi quand même un peu troublé.  
Angelo sentit la confusion de Kanon. Il retira son caleçon lui-même et s'accroupit son tour, pour lui prendre le visage entre ses mains.  
Il n'y avaient plus de paroles, un seul regard suffisait à se comprendre. Ils aimaient ce sentiment d'harmonie qui venait s'ajouter au désir. C'est ce petit quelque chose qui fit reprendre confiance à Kanon  
Ils s'embrassèrent profondément et passionnément.   
Angelo laissa sa main descendre le long d'une jambe, puis faire le chemin inverses, avec beaucoup plus de sensualité. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les jambes de son amant, avec plus d'insistance dans l'intérieur des cuisses.  
Kanon lâchait de petits cris de plaisir.  
Angelo remonta encore, et lui caressa la poitrine. Il dessina le contour de chaque muscle,  
tandis que sa bouche était occupée à mordiller le lobe d'une de ses oreilles.  
Il baissa la tête dans le creux du cou de Kanon, qu'il couvrit de baisers plus brûlants les uns que les autres.  
Son torse, tout comme son cou, se retrouvèrent couverts de baisers passionnés.  
Ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux cuisses de Kanon, qu'il ouvrit.   
Angelo prit le sexe de son amant etre ses mains et commença à le masser, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Et Kanon se mit en devoir de procurer à Angelo autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait. Il prit donc le sexe d'Angelo dans ses mains et le caressa.  
Angelo glissa un doigt dans la bouche entr'ouverte de Kanon. Celui-ci comprit ce qu'attendait son amant et se mit à sucer ce doigt jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se retire et glisse plus bas...   
Kanon poussa un petit cri quand un, puis deux, puis trois doigts entrèrent dans son intimité.  
Il sentait trois doigts bouger entre ses reins.  
Si au départ il avait été surpris, maintenant il sentait monter en lui une étrange chaleur.  
Angelo retira ses doigts et pénétra son amant.  
Chaque mouvement faisait gémir un peu plus Kanon.  
Chaque mouvement attisait encore plus le désir chez son partenaire comme chez lui.  
Chaque mouvement leur faisait perdre un peu plus la tête.  
Leurs mouvements s'accélèrent, leur arrachant autant de gémissements de plaisir...  
Angelo caressa du bout des doigts de la main gauche le dos de Kanon, tandis que sa main droite continuait à masser son sexe.  
Enfin, Angelo éjacula en Kanon, sonnant le retour à la réalité, avant de se retirer.  
Ils se regardèrent, heureux, et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Angelo, où un grand lit les attendaient.  
Se blottissant l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

**Note de l'auteur : Salut ! Vous allez bien ? j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Ce serait sympa de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez….et que je vois que je la poste pas dans le vide…**


	3. Chapter 3

Attirance 3.

_Arène d'entraînement._

Mimi : Shakka à vraiment tout fait foirer !

C : Milo ! Il avait bu !

Mimi : Camus….tu es de son côté ?

C : Non ! Il a quand même voulu tuer Angelo mais…

Aph : Il n'y a pas de mais ! Pour une fois que mimi a raison !

Mimi : Ah, tu vois ! …Comment ça, pour une fois ?

Sa: Milo ! Aphrodite !

Aph et M: C'est bon!

Sa : Non, c'est pas bon ! C'est un sujet sérieux !

Aph : Moi, j'ai la solution

Sh : On t'écoute !

Aph : Saga ?

Sa: Alors là, c'est hors de question ! Tu ne te rends pas compte. C'est vrai que physiquement on se ressemble, mais mentalement c'est une autre histoire !Tu ne te rends pas compte…ce que tu me demande là, c'est…inhumain !Je suis Saga, pas Kanon ! Et jamais je ne le serais !

Aph :….

Mimi :quel discours ! Bravo !

Ald : la quarantaine ?

Mu : mauvaise idée !

Aph : moi, franchement je sais pas !

Shu : allez lui parler !

Mimi : Shushuuuuuuuu ! Tu as parfaitement raison !

Shu : qui est le plus proche de Shakka ?

Tout le monde : euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh….

Shu : procédons par élimination : Mu ?

Mu : on est des amis assez proche

Shu : Aldé ?

Ald : amis

Shu : Saga ?

Sa : j'ai parler une ou deux fois avec….

Shu : et Kanon ?

Sa : il ne l'aime pas beaucoup, et puis je pense qu'on devrait l'envoyer en dernier….

Shu : Angelo ?

Aph : Ils ne se sentent pas…je dirais même qu'ils se détestent ! Mais de toute manière je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de l'envoyer !

Shu : oui…Aiola ?

Aiol : amis….proche

Shu : Doklo ?

Mu : amis, mais il est partit en Chine !

Shu : Mimi ?

Mimi : amis, mais après ce qu'il a fait….

Shu : mimi….qu'est ce que tu peux être rancunier ! Aioros ?

Aior : euh, j'ai jamais parler avec lui

Shu ; moi…. Ami mais sans plus. Camus ?

C : Ami proche

Shu : aph ?

Aph : il a de superbe cheveux, des yeux à croquer, une taille fine….ben il est super mignon, mais disons qu'il se prend un peu trop pour une monsieur « je-suis-le-plus-fort-la-preuve-je-ferme-les-yeux-au-combat-rien-que-pour-vous-narguer » donc…je l'aime pas trop !

Shu : ok ! Je vois qu'il n'est pas très appréciez ! On peut envoyer Mu, Aiolia et Camus

Mimi : pas question que Camus y aille !

C : je peux quand même décider !

Shu : Tu veux y aller ?

C : euh….non, sa va aller ! Mimi, va être jaloux…

Shu : ben tient ! Alors Mu? Aiolia?

Mu et Aiol : …

Shu : aucun des trois ? On tire au sort ! Je choisi un chiffre entre un et trois ! Celui qui tombe dessus va lui parler !

Mu : 1

C : 3

Aiol : ben, 2 !

Shu: ben c'était 2! Aiolia c'est toi!

Aiol : Et merde !

Aph :oh ! C'est ton ami !

Aiol : ok, ok ! J'y vais!

Aior: bonne chance!

Aiol : tu veux y aller à ma place ?

Aior : euh, j'aurais bien aimé….mais, euh…..je dois ….euh….ranger mon temple !

Aiol : bien sur ! Tu parle d'un frère !

Aiolia partit donc vers le temple de la vierge, où l'attendait son pire cauchemar : un Shakka de mauvaise humeur.

Mimi : Camus ?

C : Quoi ?

Mimi : tu crois qu'ils font quoi Kanon et Angelo ?

C : A ton avis ?

Mimi : t'as pas envie de ….enfin, tu sais quoi !

C : dans ton temple ?

Mimi et Camus essayèrent de partir discrètement. Ils croyaient avoir réussi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interpelle.

Aph : ben vous partez ?

Mimi : ben oui, euh, on doit…

C : allez faire des courses a Athènes.

Aph : oh moi aussi, je peux venir ?

Mimi : non !

Aph : …ben t'es sympa, toi !

Milo lui lança un regard appuyé et Aphrodite comprit.

Aph : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, des courses !Non, c'est bon j'ai tout ce qu'il faut !

Milo et Camus s'en allèrent, se dirigeant vers la maison du scorpion.

_Pendant ce temps , dans la maison du cancer._

Kanon était en train de regarder Angelo dormir. Il avait l'air tellement fragile et perdu quand il était assoupi.

Lentement, Angelo émergea de son sommeil.

Il était seul.

Ang : Mais ? Hein ? ... Où est-il?

Il regarda partout dans sa chambre, remarquant au passage qu'il lui manquait son peignoir blanc.

Angelo s'habilla de son magnifique peignoir noir et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Une délicieuse odeur vint lui caresser le nez.

Il fut surpris de voir une table dressée.

K : Angelo ?

Ang : oui ? je n'ai pas rêvé

K : qu'est ce que tu ragote ?

Ang : oh….rien !

K : mouais, j'ai fait la cuisine ! Oh au fait, je t'ai piqué ton peignoir blanc. Voilà.

Kanon, tout de blanc vêtu ( enfin avec un peignoir laissant entrevoir son torse délicieusement musclé), s'approcha de la table avec deux assiettes. Il avait préparé une omelette avec des oignons, tomates, lardon, pomme de terres rissolées, …. Enfin le petit déjeuner hyper protéiné pour avoir plein d'énergie a dépenser en faisant ….de la musculature ? du sport de chambre ?

Ils commencèrent a manger, sans se quitter des yeux.

Sans prévenir, Kanon se leva et se dirigea, tel un fauve, vers Angelo. Celui ci savait déjà quelle serait la suite des évènements.

Kanon, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, s'arrêta devant son amant, le contourna pour se retrouver face au dos d'Angelo. Il prit un lacet qui ne traînait pas loin et lui attacha les poignets derrière la chaise.

K : C'est un jeu… laisse toi aller, et laisse moi faire !

Il sortit une bande de soie noire de sa poche et lui banda les yeux.

Angelo sentit des mains frôlé ses joues puis descendre dans son cou, dans un caresse sensuelle et précise.

Les mains de Kanon se glissèrent sous le peignoir de soie noir de l'objet de ses désirs, touchant du bout des doigts sa peau bronzée.

Il accentua sa caresse quand il rentra en contact avec ses tétons.

Sa bouche, était , elle, occupée à couvrir le cou d'Angelo le baiser brûlant et dévorant.

Caressant chaque parcelle de peau du buste de son compagnon, Kanon décida de passer au chose sérieuse.

Il dénoua le peignoir noir et l'ouvrit.

Angelo, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, laissait faire Kanon.

Kanon se déplaça pour se retrouver entre les jambes d'Angelo, et s'agenouilla. Ses mains remontant les longues jambes musclées de son amant, caressant plus intensément encore l'intérieure des cuisse et le bas du ventre

Angelo était dévoré par une chaleur qui ne faisait que grandir, les caresses en était principalement la cause.

IL aimait d'Angelo, non il était fou d'Angelo. Et le voir là, attaché à la chaise, l'air un peu perdu et tendu par le plaisir, était très….enfin ça lui des idées assez érotique. .Angelo était naturellement très séduisant et excitant, mais à ce moment… c'était presque un dieu !

La raison abandonnait peu à peu Angelo, laissant place à une folie érotique.

Kanon rapprocha ses mains du sexe de son compagnon. Il le prit en mains.

Il était comme hypnotisé, comme guider par un instinct.

Il porta sa bouche au sexe de son amant, mais avant de le lécher, il le caressa avec de lent et savoureux mouvements de mains.

Ses simples gestes enfonçaient toujours un peu plus Angelo dans la folie et y plongea complètement quand Kanon engouffra son membre dans sa bouche.

Sa langue titilla son gland.

Sa main droite continuait ses lents mouvements, qui peu à peu accélérait.

Sa main gauche était, elle , occupé à ses caresser son propre membre.

Il s'arrêta un moment et se releva. Il coura vers le frigo et en sorti de la glace, des glaçons et de la chantilly.

K : Sa va faire un peu froid.

Il cueillit de la glace dans une cuillère et la dispersa sur le torse d'Angelo, qui sursauta.

Il comprit directement ce qui ce passait.

A : Si tu veux la caméra, elle est dans le placard.

K : Oh, mais elle est déjà en marche depuis qu'on déjeune.

Angelo sourit. Il ne savait pas Kanon aussi aventurier et aussi pervers. Mais ça lui plaisait, enfin quelqu'un qui pourrait satisfaire son fantasme.

Kanon se rapprocha du torse du « torturer », et lécha lentement la glace fondue.

Vanille !

Vanille mélangé avec le goût un peu spécial de la peau d'Angelo.

Il ne se priva pas pour utiliser beaucoup de glace. Il passa par toutes les parties du corps : le torse, les épaules, l'entrejambe, les cuisses, les doigts, le cou et bien d'autres parties encore.

IL prit quelques petits glaçons. Il caressa la peau de son amant, c'était une caresse froide et chaude à la fois. Froid par les glaçons et chaude par le plaisir que ça procurait : les gémissements d'Angelo en était la preuve.

Il laissa ses doigts gambader sur le cou jusqu'au pectoraux, tournant autour des tétons levés.

La chantilly aussi y passa : il secoua la bouteille et appuya sur la détente. Kanon laissa une traîné de chantilly de l'oreille jusqu'à la bouche, puis qui redescendait jusqu'au nombril, en passant par les tétons. Après avoir quasiment vidé la bouteille, il entreprit de nettoyer Angelo de toutes ses mousses délicieuses.

Il commença, tout d'abord, par mordiller son oreille en lui glissant quelques mots doux de sa voix sensuels. Suivant le chemin de la chantilly, il arriva à la bouche. IL prit le menton d'Angelo entre les mains, l'obligeant a relever la tête, et l'embrassa passionnément comme s'il avait peur de le perdre dés qu'ils se sépareraient. Rompant ce baiser, et à bout de souffle, il continua sa descende vers les pectoraux puissants de son amant. Ses longs doigts dessinait les contours de ses muscles, tandis que sa langue continuait sa longue et luxurieuse aventure.

Arrivé à la fin de la piste chantillé, Kanon se releva, content de son travail.

Durant ses longues minutes, il avait entendu les grognements, les petits cris, les gémissements d'Angelo.

Il décrocha Angelo

K : Surtout n'enlève pas le bandeau !

Kanon le prit par les poignets et l'obligea à le suivre.

Angelo sentit ses mains se soulever.

A : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

K : tu verra…

En fait, il l'avait ses mains attachée à une barre élevé, toujours dans le champs de vision de la caméra.

Angelo sentit le souffle chaud de Kanon dans son dos et sursauta.

Kanon continuait ses caresses. Son dos, et particulièrement ses fesses, ne furent pas délaissée. Ses mains expertes ne laissait rien au hasard. Ni le dos, ni le ventre, ni son propre sexe.

Angelo sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps.

Kanon le pénétra doucement, en lui faisant le moins de mal possible, et commença à bouger en lui.

Ses mouvements de va et vient se firent de plus en plus pressant, de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus rempli de plaisir.

Les gémissements de satisfaction d'Angelo parvient aux oreilles de son amant, redoublant d'ardeur dans ses efforts.

Sentant qu'il ne tarderait pas à franchir les portes de l'extase, il ralentit ses mouvements. Il prit le sexe de son amant et le massa avec envie.

Marchant main dans la main vers le septième ciel, ils gémirent ensemble.

Ils jouirent en même temps, Kanon laissant sa semence dans Angelo, et Angelo éclaboussant le tapis du salon.

Kanon, après avoir éteint la caméra, détacha Angelo.

Celui-ci l'embrassa passionnément.

Et encore une fois, ils s'abandonnèrent à la luxure, mais en changeant de décor.

_Camus et Milo, devant le temple du cancer._

Mimi : vite, je tiendrai plus longtemps

C : je dois juste reprendre la caméra que Kanon m'a emprunter.

Mimi : ok, je t'attend ici

Camus rentra dans les appartements privé, et vit la table dressé.

_Tient de la glace…et de la chantilly. Oula, qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait comme cochonnerie ?_

_C'est Mimi qui serait heureux de voir ça !_

C : Ah, la voilà. Tient on dirait qu'elle a servi. Tant pis, je verrais bien à quoi.

Camus, ne se doutant vraiment pas à quoi elle avait pu servir, la prit.

Mimi : alors, tu l'as ?

C : oui

Mieux vaut que je ne lui dise pas pour l'histoire de la glace, il aurait des idées perverses. Allez savoir comment on peut trouver de la glace érotique…mais bon mimi reste mimi !

Mimi : tient, elle a servi ?

C : on dirait !

Mimi : …dit, on pourrait regarder à quoi ?

C : mais, c'est fouiller dans la vie privée !

Mimi : arrête, tu en a autant envie que moi !

C : ;;;, moi ? jamais de la vie !

Mimi : alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

Camus céda face au regard de chien battu qu'affichait Milo.

C : bon, d'accord !

Mimi : yes !

Ils arrivèrent vite au temple du scorpion, la curiosité leur donnaient des ailes !

Ils s'enfermèrent dans les appartements privée de Milo, et entrèrent la cassette dans le magnétophone, ne se doutant absolument pas du contenu.

Mimi : roooh, j'adore son peignoir !

C : je savais pas Kanon aussi bon cuisinier. Ça a l'air vraiment bon !

Mimi : t'as pas envie de glace ?

C : si ! A la vanille, s'il te plait.

Mimi se leva, et appuya sur pause.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec des coupes de glace.

Le film repartit.

C : tient c'est Angelo !

Mimi : il a aussi un beau peignoir.

C : chut, il mange.

Mimi : kanon se lève…mais, ils s'embrassent !…OO, mais il l'attache !

Quelque seconde après…

La cuillère planté devant leur bouche, la glace retomba dans la coupe.

La bouche grande ouverte, ils étaient hypnotisé par l'écran.

C : je sais comment on peut trouver de la glace érotique !

Mimi : waw ! c'est du grand art !

C : …

Mimi : rooooh, la taille ! mais ils partent ? MAIS, mais, mais, restez !….ah non, ils changent seulement d'angle !

C : ….

Mimi : c'est encore meilleur sous cet angle ci !

C :...

Mimi : roooh, ça me donne des idées….Camuuuuuus ?

C : ….moi aussi !

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Mimi : à toi aussi ?

Les yeux de Camus brillaient d'une lueur étrange, brillaient de désir !

Lentement Milo s'approcha de Camus et l'embrassa, passant d'abord sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis approfondissant leur baiser. Leur baiser passionné ne prirent fin que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

Camus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, séchées par le désir et se les mordit.

Il se recula et détacha sa chemise, qui tomba sensuellement le long de ses épaules, dévoilant un torse finement musclé.

Il sourit, un sourire charmeur qui avait le don de faire craquer n'importe qui.

Milo, n'en pouvant plus, déchira littéralement sa chemise et se jeta sur son amant.

Ils tombèrent en arrière.

Milo le regarda dans les yeux. Il se lécha les lèvres et l'embrassa.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bleu-vert de son ami.

Il caressa sa joue, et descendit sa main jusqu'à ses pectoraux.

Il arrêta d'embrasser Camus, et descendit sa bouche jusqu'au tétons qu'il mordilla.

Camus, qui tout en retenant des petits gémissements, caressait le dos de son amant.

Il remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale, passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés et fini en une caresse voluptueuse sur la joue.

Il prit le visage de Milo entre ses doigts et l'embrassa.

Milo passa sa main sur les abdominaux de son amant et descendit vers le bas ventre, tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

Camus descendit ses mains vers le pantalon de Milo, en touchant, au passage, sa peau bronzé, et le détacha.

Milo se retrouva en caleçon. Il défit, lui aussi, le pantalon de Camus.

Il passa une main sous son caleçon, et caressa les fesses ronde de son amant qui se cambra et qui poussa un petit soupire.

Camus, qui n'en pouvait plus, arracha le caleçon de son ami et arracha le sien.

passons aux choses sérieuses

avec plaisir !

Beaucoup !

Ils s'embrassèrent éperdument.

Milo se positionna au dessus de Camus et se retourna.

Camus , qui était étendu, compris où il voulait en venir prit le sexe de son amant et l'approcha de sa bouche.

Milo, lui, avait déjà commencé ses caresses sur le membre de son complice.

Il approcha sa langue et commença à le lécher.

Camus titilla le sexe de Milo, lui procurant un plaisir sans pareil.

Milo laissa échappé un cri de jouissance. Il prit le sexe de son compagnon en main et commença le faire des vas et viens.

Peu à peu, les soupires laissèrent place aux long gémissements de plaisir.

Milo arrêta ses vas et viens et se retourna.

Camus le regarda, sourcils froncés.

Milo posa son index sur sa bouche.

retourne toi.

Camus affirma et se retourna.

Milo prit son sexe dans sa main droite et l'enfonça doucement et en essayant de faire le moins de mal possible, dans l'intimité de Camus, qui gémit sur le coup.

Il commença ses vas et viens doucement.

La douleur se transforma vite en plaisir, et Camus demanda vite à son amant d'accélérer la cadence.

Camus planta ses doigts dans le canapé.

Milo approcha sa main droite du sexe de Camus et commença des longs et lents vas et viens.

Camus sentit une décharge électrique lui traverser le corps…

Milo avait éjaculer, suivit de près pas Camus.

Camus se retourna vers son amant.

Je t'aime

Je t'aime aussi. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, plus que l'infini, plus que tout !

Camus sourit. Il n'était pas habitué à de telle déclaration aussi enflamée.

Dans la maison du cancer.

A : je devrais avoir des déjeuners comme ça plus souvent !

K : je trouve que c'est très agréable de commencer la journée comme ça.

A : surtout qu'on ne va pas être tranquille.

K : faut quand même que j'aille parler à Shakka.

A : oui….tu n'a pas vraiment le choix

Les yeux d'Angelo s'assombrirent.

K : Angelo ? ça ne va pas ?

A : si, mais tu imagine qu'il a voulu me tuer. Je sais bien qu'on ne s'aime pas, mais quand même

K : c'est l'alcool !

A: tu es d'accord avec lui?

K : Non ! Pas du Tout ! Loin de là, je dis juste que s'il n'avais pas été complètement bourré, il ne t'aurais jamais dit ça !

A : parce que tu crois qu'il vaut mieux le penser ? Je préfère qu'on me dise en face ce qu'on pense de moi !

K : moi aussi ! Et puis, je ne cherche pas des excuses !

A : ….désolé….excuse-moi de m'énerver comme ça, mais il a touché le point sensible !

K : oh ! Toi, Angelo du cancer ! Tu es susceptible ?

Piqué au vif, il répliqua :

A : ben tu es aussi susceptible que moi et en plus de ça tu déteste avoir tort et tu es vantard !

K : roh ! tu ….tu es comme ça aussi ! Mais tu es impulsif, arrogant et prétentieux !

A :….

K : Na !

A : ouuuuuuuuh ! Toi!

Angelo, nu, commença à courir après un Kanon, tout aussi nu. Il lui sauta dessus, attérit sur la moquette et lui affligea une terrible punition : Il l'embrassa !

A : je te signal qu'on est pareil ! Et puis je m'en fou, c'est comme ça que je t'aime

Et il l'embrassa encore plus passionnément que la première fois.

Vous savez très bien comment ça se termina

Temple de la vierge.

Durant ce temps, Aiolia qui étais arrivé devant la maison de la vierge, fais ses prières.

A : Athéna toute puissante, donné moi la force d'affronter Shakka.

« Aiolia tu es un chevalier d'or !…..oui, mais bon, ça n'empêche pas tout ! gniiiiiii….ouuuuuf, respire ! expire ! pourquoi faut il que ça tombe sur moi ! dame salo chance m'a abandonné…..grrrrrr…..bon quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! plus vite j'irai, plus vite je sortirai »

Toc, toc, toc

A : Shakka ?

... pas de réponse? …. Pas normal !

Aiolia entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

A : Shakka ?

Il se dirigea vers la salle de méditation : personne.

La cuisine : personne

Le jardin : personne

Le salon : personne

La salle à manger : personne

La salle de bain : personne

La douche : personne

La chambre à coucher : un Shakka endormi et en train de ronfler.

A : euh….Shakka ?

S: zzz...zzz...zzz...zzzz

A: hum...bon ok! Je reviendrai plus tard!

S : … heum ? Qui est-ce ?

A : …. « et merd il a fallu qu'il se réveille ! » euuuuh…..Aiolia.

Shakka se releva, la chevelure emmêlée, les yeux grossit et rouge.

A :euh….salut ! mais….tu as pleuré !

S : …. C'est à cause d'hier que tu es là, je suppose ! Tu es ici parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un vienne ?

A : euh…non ….

S : bien sûr ! Je suppose que tu veux savoir quelques détails ! Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

A : pourquoi as tu fais ça ?

S : fais quoi ?

A : parler comme tu l'as fait à Angelo ! Tu crois que ça l'amuse d'avoir un passé comme ça ? Il a mis du temps à se pardonner lui même, et je suis même pas sûr qu'il se soit pardonné, alors que tout le monde, enfin pratiquement tout le monde, l'avait pardonné ! Il a fait des efforts, pris de bonne résolutions ! Que tu le veuille ou non, Angelo à bien changé ! Il n'est plus Deathmask, le monstre assassin que tu as connu !

S : oui et alors ? Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, et lui aussi ne m'as jamais aimé !

A : ET ALORS ? tu as failli le tuer ! Tu allais tué Angelo simplement parce que tu ne l'aime pas ?

S : pas seulement….mais j'aurais aimé le tuer !

A : et tu l'aurais fait si Kanon n'était pas intervenu ! Pourquoi ?

S : la jalousie et l'alcool.

A : jalousie ? mais aimes tu réellement Kanon ?

S : OUI !

A : si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu le laisserait vivre sa vie ! Tu le laisserait vivre sa relation avec Angelo !

S :….

A : réfléchi ! Et demande toi, si tu l'aime vraiment !

S :….

A : je te laisse y réfléchir ! Tu n'a qu'à venir me dire ta réponse si tu veux, on pourrai en parler. Et je te conseille d'aller parler à Kanon après !

Aiolia partit mais s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna.

A : et Angelo….

Et Aiolia partit en courant.

Shakka réfléchit longuement, médita pendant des heures, puis pesant le pour et le contre, parvint à une réponse.

Et c'est avec cette réponse qu'il alla trouver Aiolia, qui était occupé à faire son ménage en caleçon blanc marqué de cœur rouge et un tablier rose avec marqué dessus un petit lion qui disait « je suis à croquer » et un mp3.

A : Oh how I wish, for sothing rain, oh how I wish to dream again, my loving heart lost in the dark...

S: OO...euh...Aiolia?

A: everything

(auteur: chanson reprise de nightwish, nemo: je crois que j'ai pas fait de fautes...mais chui pas sur ;;;;;)

Shakka s'approcha d'Aiolia, non sans jeter un coup d'œil aux fesses bien modelées de son compagnon, et lui donna un tape dans le dos.

A : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

S : Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

A : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah….ah, c'est toi ! T'es fou de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ?

S : désolé, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions….

A : alors, tu viens me dire ta réponse ?

S : oui

A : alors ?

S : tu es avide de savoir ?

A : ben oui...

S : eh bien, j'ai longuement réfléchi et je suis arrivé à une réponse tout à fait acceptable…

A : continueeeee….

S : j'aime quelqu'un d'autre….MAIS…. je l'aime aussi ….

A :….oh….

S : et je ne vais pas le laisser entre les mains de ce monstre d'Angelo ! Son âme est noir et il ne mérite pas Kanon !

A : parce que tu cois le mériter ?

S : oui !

A : tu es bien prétentieux, Shakka ! Tu me déçois beaucoup !

S : tu es de son côté….Eh bien tant pis pour toi !

Shakka augmenta son cosmos et posa une barrière d'énergie. Il donna , à Aiolia, un coups d'une violence rare qui l'envoya voler à travers la pièce et s'encastrer dans le mur.

Mais Aiolia se releva, difficilement et saignant à la tête, au bras et au ventre.

A : mais….tu es fou ! que….

Mais cette fois ci le coups fut encore plus dur et Aiolia sombra dans le néant.

Shakka chargea le corps inconscient d'Aiolia sur son dos. Il sonda les alentours avec son cosmos : personne entre sa maison et celle-ci !

« Tant mieux ! allez, maintenant ! »

Il ouvrit la porte puis senti le cosmos de Camus qui descendait.

« Et mer ! Faut toujours qu'il fasse tout foiré celui là ! »

Il se souvint qu'il existait des passages qui passait d'un temple à un autre. S 'il ne se trompait pas, celui de ce temple se trouvait dans la salle de bain.

« Suis je bête ! Cela doit être du à l'excitation »

Il jeta un regard pervers et brûlant d'envie à Aiolia.

Il couru comme un malade jusqu'à sa maison.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il déposa Aiolia.

S : Aiolia, je t'ai préparé un programme d'enfer …Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Il éclata de rire. Mais pas ce rire cristallin qu'on lui connaissait, non c'était un rire…cruel et hystérique. Un rire qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, y compris Zeus !

Si Aiolia avait pu être réveillé, il aurait entre-aperçu une lueur bleu clair qui se débattait dans ses yeux devenu rouge sang.

Temple du cancer.

A : Kanon ? Tu n'a pas ressentit quelque chose….de bizarre ?

K : si… j'ai une sensation….étrange ! comme si quelqu'un avait changé du tout au tout… je n'aime pas ça !

A : moi non plus….

Temple de la vierge.

Shakka traîna Aiolia à travers sa chambre jusqu'à un coffre qu'il poussa.

Un trappe, dissimulé, se trouvait à ses pieds, il l'ouvrit. Il prit soin de bien refermé la trappe derrière lui, et de replacé le meuble au dessus de la trappe grâce à ses pouvoirs de télékinésies.

Chargé d'Aiolia, il descendit les escaliers et entra dans une petite pièce carré.

Cette pièce sombre était munie d'une table en bois pourvu de menotte et de chaîne, d'assortiment d'instrument diverses, d'armoires, de caméra, d'un miroir , d'un téléviseur et de quatre papier avec des signes étrange dessiné dessus.

Il déshabilla Aiolia et l'installa sur la table.

Shakka se dirigea vers une des armoires et l'ouvrit. Des vêtements plus bizarre et plus pervers les uns que les autres s'y trouvait.

S : mmh…que lui mettre ? coton ? dentelle ? cuir ? … j'ai un petit penchant pour le cuir. Alors le boxer ou le string ? ….. le string, ça mettra en valeur ses petites fesses musclées.

Après avoir vêtu Aiolia, il installa Aiolia sur la table et attacha ses poignets et ses jambes aux menottes.

S : comme ça, tu ne pourra plus t'enfuir mon minou….graouuuuuuuuuuu

A :….hum….aie, ma tête….ou…mais …qu'est…mais où suis-je ?

S : ah mon petit minou à moi….tu t'es enfin réveillé ? Alors je te présente ma cave secrète alias : mon paradis terrestre. Oh avant que j'oublie, tu vois les quatre papiers avec des signes étrange ? Ce sont des sceaux enchanté. Je m'explique : Attirance, une puissante magicienne du côté pervers du cosmos ( auteur : moi ? aimé star wars ? ça ce voit ? côté obscure de la force- côté pervers de la force rose bonbon ?) qui les a chargé d'une magie sans pareille. Ses parchemins absorbe toutes les ondes du cosmos…. C'est à dire que tu aura beau faire appel à ton cosmos, personne ne le ressentira ! je te préviens aussi : ça ne sera à rien de tirer sur tes chaînes. Elles ne sont pas fabriqué dans n'importe quel métal. Héphaïstos les a fabriqué en « Olypharime », métal qu'on en trouve que sur l'Olympe et qui sert à fabriquer les Kamui. Alors ce n'est pas en tirant dessus que tu arriveras à les détruire.

A :….mais…pourquoi ?

S : pourquoi ? C'est simple…j'aime une autre personne : toi ! Et vu ta réaction, tu ne m'aime pas !

A : effectivement !

S : donc, si je veux avoir au moins un de mes amours, c'est par force !

A :… si tu m'aime vraiment, laisse moi sortir !

S : je t'ai déjà dit que non ! De toute manière, il est trop tard maintenant ! Tu connais l'existence de cette cave….

A : Shakka …

Celui-ci se dirigea vers une armoire et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une cravache, et l'abattit sur Aiolia qui cria sur le coups.

S : étant donné la situation, c'est moi qui donne les ordres !

Aiolia plissa les yeux. En récompense , il reçu un autre coups de cravache.

S : et ne plisse pas les yeux !

A : mon pauvre Shakka, tu es complètement borné ! Faut te faire soigner ! Ca devient grave ! En plus d'être prétentieux, vantard, jaloux, susceptible, t'es complètement fou ! T'accumule les défauts, et pas les moins grave….

Cette foi-ci ,ce ne fut pas un coup de cravache qu'il reçu mais un coups de poing.

S :maintenant , écoute moi bien ! Ici, je suis le maître ! Tu es mon ESCLAVE ! A chaque parole de travers, chaque geste ou regard mal placé…. Tu recevra une punition. Et si j'était toi, je ne me provoquerai pas ! Sauf si tu veux souffrir….est-ce clair ?

A :…

BAF ! un coup de cravache.

S : et on me répond : oui, maître ! alors ?

A :… va te faire !

Shakka plissa les yeux. Il savait qu'Aiolia avait une volonté de fer, qu'il ne se laissait jamais faire. Il aurait dur de le casser, mais il y arriverai ! Peut lui importait les moyens ! Il y arriverai ! Et vu comment ça commençais, ça s'annonçait mal, très mal pour Aiolia.

S : Tu le prends comme ça ? … Très bien !

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit un fouet.

S : je me suis entraîné à manier le fouet : démonstration !

Il le fit tourner autour de sa tête et l'abattit à 2 mm de la tête d'Aiolia, qui ferma les yeux sur le coup.

S : alors ?

A :…

S : toujours pas de « oui, maître » ? PUNITION !

Et il abattu le fouet sur Aiolia 15 fois d'affilé, lui arrachant des cris de douleur et laissant une longue trace rouge sur son dos musclé.

S : Tu as beau être un chevalier d'or, tu n'as pas été entraîné pour résister au fouet ! Tu es peut être plus résistant, les douleurs que tu ressent sont pareille que celle que ressent un homme normal ! Tout ce que tu as à gagner, c'est de souffrir plus longtemps ! Alors ?

A :….oui…..maître….

S : ah quand même ! Ca n'a pas été de tout repos pour l'obtenir ce « oui, maître ». Heureusement que j'ai filmé toute la scène.

Satisfait, Shakka s'en alla.

A : par les foudres de Zeus ! Qu'ai je fait aux Dieux pour mériter ça ?

Non seulement, il se retrouvait dans une position plus qu'humiliante dans des habits qui aurait des idées au plus hétéro des hétéros, les bras attaché aux montants du lits et les jambes écartées, mais il avait été battu. Si on le retrouvait, il serait humilié à vie ! Mais là n'était pas l'important !

Aiolia avait déjà un plan en tête : primo, sortir d'ici. Deusio : tuer ou en tout cas le massacrer Shakka( pour la manière la plus longue et la plus douloureuse on cherchera après), troisio…. Bon on verra bien !

A :….Athénaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Sauvez moi de cet enfer ! Il est complètement cinglé !

Aiolia tira de toute ses forces sur les chaînes, il arriva seulement à s'entailler les veines.

Il décida donc d'arrêter et de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Mais que pouvait il faire dans ses conditions ?

Il appela son cosmos et lança des appels au secours, mais pas moyen de trouver le cosmos d'un de ses amis.

Il essaya une dizaine de fois, mais toute furent vouées à l'échec et il abandonna l'idée.

Que pouvait il faire d'autre ?

Peut être que s'il lançait son lightning bolt sur ces chaînes…Et il essaya…et il rata…et il abandonna l'idée.

Epuisé par tant d'effort, il finit par s'endormir.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours qu'Aiolia avait disparu et ses compagnons s'inquiétait beaucoup.

Ai : C'est quand même bizarre qu'il ai disparu comme ça !

Shu : sans laisser de trace

Ang : sans prévenir personne

Aph : il est peut être parti en mission !

Ai :je ne pense pas… mais allons toujours demander à Athéna !

Mu, Aldébaran, Angelo, Saga, Kanon, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus et Aphrodite se dirigèrent vers le temple sacré de leur déesse.

Shu : il ne faut qu'une personne aille lui demander .

Ai : moi ! Je suis quand même son frère !

Shu : bien, Aioros, tu y vas !

Aioros se dépêcha d'arriver près d'Athéna. Arrivé dans la salle du trône, il posa un genou à terre, signe de respect envers ses supérieurs.

Ai : Aioros du Sagittaire.

Ath : Qu'y a t-il chevalier ? Je te sens bien inquiet…

Ai : Athéna, puis je vous poser une question ?

Ath : bien sur, je t'écoute chevalier.

Ai : avez vous envoyé mon frère, Aiolia du Lion, en mission ?

Ath : pas depuis 1 mois. Pourquoi ?

Ai : Aiolia a disparu depuis quelques jours, et mes compères et moi-même nous inquiétons ! Nous l'avons cherché partout, malheureusement nos recherches on été vaine !

Ath : mmmh…attends chevalier, je vais chercher.

Athéna stimula son cosmos et sonda le sanctuaire, le pays, le monde entier…

Ath : Je… ce n'est pas normal….

Ai : qu'y a t-il déesse ?

Ath : je ne le trouve pas. Il n'est pas ici, ni ailleurs… je ne le trouve nulle part…

Ai : vous voulez dire que… ce, ce…oh non ! ce n'est pas possible !

Ath : je vais lancer des recherches !

Aioros sortit de la salle, dépité.

K : alors ?

Ai : Athéna elle même ne l'as pas trouvé. Il n'est nulle part !

Aph : tu entend quoi par « nulle part » ?

Ai : ni au sanctuaire, ni en Grèce, ni sur Terre…

Mi : tu veux dire que…

C : pas forcément !

Sa : explique.

C : J'ai lu ça quelque part dans un livre que j'ai trouvé dans les archives du sanctuaire. Il y a quelques générations, un chevalier avait disparu. Personne ne l'avait trouvé, malgré les nombreuses recherches entamées. Je vous passe les détails de l'histoire, mais il a été retrouvé. Il avait été « kidnappé ». Il avait reçu un coup sur la tête et quand il s'était réveillé, il était dans une sorte de cave avec quatre sceaux. Ces sceaux étaient chargé de magie d'une certaine Attirance, une magicienne puissante. Ces parchemins avaient le pouvoir d'absorber toute les ondes du cosmos, et donc d'être indétectable par cosmos !

Ai : tu crois qu'il se serait passé la même chose !

Aph : Aiolia est un chevalier d'or !

Sa : mais il y a plus fort que nous !

Ang : ou alors….

Aldé : quoi ?

Ang : rien….vous allez dire que je lui en veut.

K : Angelo….si tu ne le dit pas, tu seras privé de dessert…

Ang :…c dégueulasse comme technique….bon, il y a plus fort qu'Aiolia dans les chevaliers d'or, les seuls que je connaissent et qui sont capable de l'assommer sans provoquer une catastrophe sont : Mu, Aldé, Saga, Kanon et Shakka…

Sa : toi aussi tu as beaucoup de force physique !

Ang : bon, je recommence : Mu, Aldé, Saga, Kanon, moi et Shakka. Pour tout les autres, ils auraient fallu utiliser leur cosmos set donc on l'aurait senti.

Mu avec ses pouvoirs de télékinésie, mais Aiolia lui ne se serait pas laisser faire et Mu en porterais encore les coups maintenant.

Aldé, ben tu étais au Brésil il y a cinq jours.

Saga, tu es revenu de mission hier, donc c'est impossible.

Kanon et moi…on se quitte jamais et on a autre chose à faire.

Aph : n'en dit pas plus sinon tu vas me donné des idées…. Trop tard

Ang : mais quand vas-tu arrêter de ne penser qu'à ça ?

Aph : je te signale que tu es pas mal dans le domaine non plus.

Ang : oui mais ça tu n'étais pas censé le dire….

Aph : oups…. ;;; tu veux un bizous ?

K : HEY ! t'as pas intérêt à le toucher sinon…..

Aph : compris capitaine…je tiens à ma vie. Et puis il y a d'autre mal très band….bien ici

Ang : hum hum….bon je continue : il ne reste que Shakka.

Aldé : il est gringalet, comment veux tu qu'il l'assome ?

Ang : avec son cosmos .

Mi : sauf qu'on l'aurais senti, tu l'as dit toi même.

Ang : sauf s'il agis comme avec moi !

Mu : c'est à dire ?

Ang : une barrière d'énergie….

Shu : mais ça ne contient que l'énergie, pas les ondes du cosmos.

Ang : non ! Sinon est ce que quelqu'un a senti mon cosmos et celui de Shakka à ce moment là ?

Tout le monde :…. ;;;;

C : il a pas tord sur ce point.

Saga : tu crois que….

Mu : qu'il a fait ça à….

Aldé : Aiolia…

Ai : non….c'est pas possible

K : et puis qu'est ce qu'il en ferait ?

Ang : que peux faire un mec avec un autre mec, surtout si Shakka à enlevé Aiolia….

C : ce n'est pas du tout le style de Shakka….

Ang : tu crois que c'est son style de me sauter dessus avec l'intention de me tuer ?

C :… non….

Mu : tu pense qu'il ne nous montre pas son vrai visage ? Qu'il se cache depuis qu'on se connaît ?

C : ça me semble un peu gros.

Ang : j'ai pas dit ça, peut être qu'il est devenu comme ça il n'y a pas longtemps. Peut être est ce de la jalousie, peut être qu'il n'a pas supporter que Kanon et moi soyons ensemble. Je ne sais pas moi ! Je ne suis pas devin ! Le mieux serait d'aller vérifier.

Ai : moi je suis d'accord !

Et le petit groupe se mit tout de suite en marche, en direction du temple de la Vierge.

Temple de la vierge, dans la cave secrète.

S : Aiolia. Debout !

A: hum?

S: réveille toi! Sinon…punition !

Ça faisait 5 cinq jours qu'il était enfermé ici avec cet espèce de monstre qui avait été son ami,5 jours qu'il résistait au fouet et autres torture physique, 5 cinq jour qu'il combattait pour ne pas se laisser aller, 5 jours qu'il s'épuisait et il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol. Si ça continuait, il allait devenir fou. Heureusement, Shakka n'était pas encore passé à l'acte, mais il redoutait que cela ne tarde à se passer.

S : j'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

Shakka s'approcha d'Aiolia, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. .

S : si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il monta sur la table , se plaça à cheval sur Aiolia et rigola.

Il rigola de la tête de son prisonnier : délicieusement terrorisé en opposition à la lueur de défis qui persistait dans ses yeux.

Shakka captura ses lèvres.

Aiolia détourna vite la tête, visiblement dégouté.

Shakka se releva, frustré.

S : Détend toi ! Tu as intérêt à te laisser faire, sinon….

Aiolia savait qu'il devait se laisser faire, il savait que s'il ne voulait pas encore souffrir le martyr, que s'il voulait en sortir avec le moins de blessure possible, il devait se laisser dominer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas !

Le jour où il se laisserait faire par quelqu'un n'était pas venu. Il ne le laisserait pas l'humilier une fois de plus ! C'était hors de question.

Mais que devait il choisir ? Se laisser faire et être humilier, être sali mais il était sûr de ne pas mourir de souffrance par le fouet. Ou se rebeller, ne pas se laisser faire, mais souffrir encore et encore.

Ecouter son cœur ou sa raison ?

Shakka l'embrassa à nouveaux, il se laissa faire.

Il ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, permettant à Shakka de passer la langue.

Il referma la bouche précipitamment, le mordant jusqu'au sang.

Shakka , qui n'avait pas prévu ça, se releva et se soigna grâce à son cosmos.

S :…..tu va me le payer…

Aiolia fronça les sourcils.

Shakka s'approcha son visage du sien.

Le prisonnier en profita pour lui cracher à la figure.

Shakka, d'un calme déconcertant, s'essuya la figure d'un revers de main.

Il se leva, toujours aussi calme, et se dirigea vers l'étagère des fouets. Il en prit un et une fois arrivé près d'Aiolia, il fut pris d'un doute.

S : …..non, pas cette fois-ci…Il doit souffrir beaucoup plus ! Il doit savoir qui est le maître…. Il doit endurer une souffrance encore pire.

Il approcha ses mains de la tête d'Aiolia et se concentra.

Aiolia fut pris de nausée puis, comme par magie, il fut transporté à un endroit du sanctuaire qu'il croyait avoir oublié, à un endroit damné, à un endroit qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais revoir.

Mais que faisait-il là ?

Il regarda à ses pieds et sursauta : il était habillé comme un apprenti.

Il regarda ses mains, elle avait un couleur miel, cette couleur qu'il n'avait eu qu'à une époque. A cette époque maudite époque où son frère avait été traité de lâche, de fourbe et de méprisant. Cette époque où il avait été traîné dans la boue, où il avait perdu ses amis.

Il entendit des cris qui venait de derrière cette falaise.

Il couru entre les rochers, le plus vite possible.

Il arriva sur une plaine où était deux personnes.

Il s'approcha discrètement, personne n'avait remarqué sa présence

X : écoute moi, au moins !

X : NON !

Ces voix….

X : Puisque je te dit que c'est faux !

X : tu mens ! Comme toujours !

Ces paroles…

X : s'il te plait….écoute moi…

X : je t'ai assez écouté ! Et moi qui croyait que tu étais bon… comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ?

Non,ce n'était pas possible….

Il se rapprocha et put constaté que, comme dans ses souvenirs, il y avait Shura et son frère.

S : tu n'es qu'un…tu me dégoûte ! Comment as-tu osé ?

Ai : Shura…. Mon ami….

S : JE NE SUIS PAS TON AMI ! je ne l'ai jamais été pour toi ! Je n'étais qu'un objet, un bouche-trou, un PION !Je te DESTESTE !

Ai : quoi ? ce…ce ….ce n'est pas vrai !

S : de toute manière il est trop tard pour essayer de m'émouvoir avec tes belles paroles ! Tu as attaqué le grand pope, et tu as voulu tuer Athéna…. Tout ce qui t'attend c'est la mort !

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux de stupeur…. Non, ce n'est pas vrai….

« Aiolia, ce n'est qu'un souvenir ! Aioros est revenu, il est de nouveau près de moi ! »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non ! Pas lui ! Pas son frère !

C'était impossible….non….non…non et NON !

S : Adieu, faux-frère ! EXCALIBURE !

Aiolia aurait voulu s'interposé entre les rayons destructeurs qui se dirigeait vers son frère, il aurait voulu dire à Shura que c'était Saga le traître et non son frère mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger.

C'est, impuissant, qu'il assista au meurtre de son frère.

Aiolia, désespéré, avait, inconsciemment, abaissé ses barrières mentales.

Shakka en profita pour lui faire revivre d'autre souvenir.

Aiolia marchait tête baissé. Il sentait les regards des apprentis et des gardes pesé sur sa nuque.

Il entendait parfois un « frère de chien » ou un « t'es pareil ! Tu ne mérite que la mort ! » qui parvenait à ses oreilles.

Il arriva aux arènes d'entraînement.

Milo arriva près de lui.

M : j'en reviens pas !

Aiolia fut heureux de voir que son ami essayait de lui remonter le moral.

M : comment ai-je pu être ami avec toi ? Tu n'es qu'un frère de traître ! tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !

Le ton de Milo était dur, féroce et sanglant.

Aiolia eu le cœur arraché en entendant ses paroles blessante.

Ang : Milo !

Angelo s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aiolia.

Ang : tu ne comprends rien à rien !

Aiolia sursauta. Angelo croyait que son frère avait raison ? Deathmask de son surnom, le redoutable et cruel chevalier du cancer le défendait ?

Mais quand il sentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau du ventre et de la joue, il su qu'il avait tort.

Ang : c'est comme cela qu'il fut traité les frère de chien !

Aiolia, roulé en boule tellement il avait mal, entendit Angelo et Milo partir.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Comment son meilleurs ami avait-il pu l'abandonner ?

Peut être, d'après les rumeurs qui était parvenu à ses oreilles, avait il cru au récit du grand-pope.

Milo avait toujours servi le pope avait une grande loyauté, sans jamais douté de sa franchise.

Sûrement avait il été, tout comme lui, choqué par les évènements ? Se croyait il trahis et avait il choisi de devenir amère et cruel envers lui simplement pour se protéger ?

Tant de question sans réponse….

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher.

C : Aiolia ? C'est moi….

Aio : Camus ?

Camus l'aida à se relever.

A quoi devait-il s'attendre ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu. Et toute les fois où leur dialogue durait plus de 5 minutes, ils en venaient aux mains…. Qu'allait il lui faire ?

Camus attira Aiolia un peu plus loin.

C : Dit moi, crois tu à la version du Grand-Pope ?

A : Non ! Ce n'est que des mensonge ! Mon frère ne ferait jamais une chose aussi ridicule ! Ce n'est que des mensonges !

C : Je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à y croire… mais je dois aussi dire que ça m'étonnerai que le Pope invente des histoires pareilles…..

A : tu…tu me crois ?

C :…tu as l'air étonné… je ne sais pas… mais je te conseille de ne pas crier sous tout les toits que tu ne crois pas le grand-pope. Fait toi petit, fait toi oublié. Peut être vivra tu mieux.

Camus et lui était devenu des amis après cet épisode.

Soudain, tout s'embrouilla, tout s'emmêla. Les couleurs, les formes, tout se mélangea et se rembobina ,comme un film.

C : Aiolia ? C'est moi…

A : Camus ?

Camus l'aidait à se relever. Soudain, il sentit frigorifié.

Il avait froid, et ses bras lui faisait horriblement mal.

Que se passait il ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses bras, et constata avec horreur que ses bras était gelé.

C : tu n'es qu'un frère de traître !

Le visage de Camus exprimait le dégoût, la rage et la haine.

C : Dégage ! Tu ne mérite pas de vivre !

A : Nooooooooooooooooon ! Ca ne c'est pas passé ainsi !

Il revoyait sa vie qui lentement tournait au cauchemar. Et il en souffrait !

Pendant qu'Aiolia était en train de combattre l'ennemi mentale qui lui arrachait ses souvenirs, sa vie, Shakka était en train de prendre du bon temps : il se masturbait.

Aiolia poussait des cris de douleur, d'angoisse, de peur.

Shakka poussait des cris de plaisir et de jouissance.

Dans le temple de la vierge, au rez-de--chaussé.

K : Shakka ?

Sa : Mu, Aldé allez voir dans la cuisine et la salle à manger. Moi et Aph' on va voir dans le jardin, Kanon et Angelo dans la chambre à coucher, Aioros et Shura dans la salle de bain et dans le salon, Camus et Milo allez inspecter la salle de méditation. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, on appelle les autres, ok ?

Tout le monde : OK !

Cave du temple de la vierge.

Shakka s'approcha d'Aiolia, et entra violemment en lui.

Aiolia, qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa conscience, le suppliait, entre deux souvenirs plus atroce l'un que l'autre, d'arrêter.

Mais rien s'y faisait, Shakka était devenu fou !

Ils criaient tous les deux, ils criaient comme ils n'avaient jamais crié.

Temple de la vierge, rez de chaussé.

Mu et Aldébaran ne trouvèrent rien.

Saga et Aphrodite ne trouvèrent rien non plus.

Pas plus que Milo et camus, et encore moins que Aioros et Shura.

Angelo et Kanon était encore en train de fouiller la chambre lorsque Kanon se releva brusquement.

A : quoi ?

K : J'ai entendu un Bruit !

Ils tendirent l'oreilles et entendirent un très, très, très, très léger bruit de fond : des cris.

Ils se regardèrent, aussi angoissé qu'étonné.

Ils stimulèrent leur cosmos.

Les autres rappliquèrent directement.

Mu : vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Mi : vous avez trouvez quoi ?

K : écoutez !

X :…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…….arrête…….stop !aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…..

Shu : Mais….c'est…des cris !

C : Il doit y avoir une cachette ou un truc comme ça…..

Tout les chevaliers se précipitèrent vers un coin de la chambre et fouillèrent !

Cave secrète du temple de la vierge.

Shakka venait d'éjaculer, se retira, puis mit ses mains sur la tête d'Aiolia pour que le massacre des souvenirs s'arrête.

Aussitôt, Aiolia arrêta de crier et regarda Shakka avec peur.

S : Tu vois ce qui t'attends ! La prochaine fois…..

A : que m'as tu fait ?

S : tu ne te doute pas…. Je suis nu pourtant….

A :….

S : hahahahhahahahahahaha….

Dans la chambre de Shakka.

Camus poussa un coffre et fut étonné de voir une trappe.

C : euh…les gars ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc.

Tout le monde accouru.

Aior : Ouvre la !

Camus ouvrit la trappe et ils descendirent les escaliers. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un porte que Camus ouvrit sans faire le moindre bruit.

Sha : Mhuahahahaahaha ! Et le pire, c'est que personne ne connaît l'existence de cette cave ! Tu risque de rester longtemps ici ! Personne ne la connaît ! PERSONNE !

X : erreur ! NOUS SOMMES DOUZE A LE SAVOIR !

Shakka ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, et se retourna lentement.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit là, devant lui, douze personne le regardait avec haine, avec horreur, avec dégoût, avec haine, avec fureur.

Le spectacle était indescriptible.

Ils étaient près à le tuer !

Mi : comment….as-tu…..OSE ?

Milo s'élança avec une telle rapidité que personne n'eut le temps de le voir partir, y compris Shakka.

Il frappa Shakka au visage, et s'en suit une multitude coups qui lacérèrent de son corps.

Camus vint retenir Milo, Shakka baignait dans son sang.

Les autres allèrent délivré Aiolia, qui marcha vers Shakka et le regarda de haut.

Il le prit par le col et le frappa. Il s'écroula par terre, inconscient.

Seulement un Camus pour retenir un Milo fou de rage, ce n'est pas assez.

Heureusement pour Shakka, Angelo vint prêter main forte à Camus en l' assommant.

Ang : Ne croit pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie. C'est maintenant que tu vas vivre un véritable enfer.


End file.
